The invention generally relates to axles for bicycles, and more particularly to a wheel-securing axle for bicycles that includes a one-way clutch structure to prevent loosening of the axle.
A typical bicycle wheel is fastened to a hub support by a wheel-securing axle. Typically, a distal section of the wheel-securing axle is threaded. The threaded distal section is mated with a nut or to a threaded hole in the hub support to fasten the wheel-securing axle to the frame or fork of the bicycle.